Fire meets Gasoline
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: After 13x15 everything was alright, right? But what SECNAV Sarah Porter and Special Agent Gibbs weren't counting on was that there was another target on her back, threatening to destroy the new feeling that they two were still discovering.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** After Megan, SECNAV Sarah Porter's daughter is rescued, everything is alright, right? But what she and Special Agent Gibbs weren't counting was that there was another target on her back.

 **Fire meets gasoline**

 **Chapter 1**

After returning from the hospital to see Megan's father, Special Agent Gibbs accompanied the girl and the SECNAV, Sarah Porter to her house, while another car with the woman's security guards followed behind, now even more alert after the kidnapping that had happened the day before.

While the girl was sleeping with her head on her mother's shoulder, Sarah Porter looked out the window, watching the sunset, still debating what would she do now. Should she continue with her work? Ensure that her daughter had a future, a college to go? But only if she remained alive, because her work had almost costed the lives of her daughter and ex husband.

The woman's gray eyes turned from the window and found Jethro Gibbs, who was also in the back seat, in silence, while Fornell was driving with the dark glass separating them. The man who she'd known for three years now, but knew little about. But he passed her a good feeling, the man who had saved her daughter. Who had won her trust.

Her eyes then focused on the man and not the agent, watching his gray hair, blue eyes that shone like a flame, his strong nose and then she noticed he had turned his face to her and was watching her too. Her lips parted in shock as a light blush rose up her neck.

Gibbs gave her a little smirk, amused that even she, with her important place in the Navy and fancy suits, was still a woman, not immune to the attraction between a man and a woman. A woman he thought was beautiful, with her reddish-brown curly hair and gray and expressive eyes.

"Gibbs." She called softly, so her daughter wouldn't wake up. He motioned that he was listening. "I know I've talked about it before, but... I still haven't decided if I should leave my job or not." She shook her head, frustrated, feeling all the stress and excess of thoughts in her mind giving her a headache but when Megan muttered something in her sleep, Sarah stopped moving, stroking her hair lovingly, so she would remain asleep

"Sarah." He said in his low and husky voice, making her shiver with the way her name sounded. "I can't answer for you. But I know how it was for you to go through all this."

There was pain in his voice and Sarah looked at him curiously, watching the swirl of emotions that passed through his blue eyes: pain, sadness and understanding and then at the same time, the two eventually reached each other's hand in a sign of comfort, and she used this to feel his skin, callused, but that made her felt safe.

Gibbs was surprised that she'd made the move at the same time, but didn't show it and looked at her tired eyes.

"For a long time after I lost my family, I put my work above all, avoiding relationships and shutting everyone out." He began quietly, struggling with the words, but he knew it would be good for her to hear a little about it and so he squeezed the woman's hand, interlacing their fingers.

A chill ran through her body with the touch, making her heart race for the first time in years, since the beginning of her marriage to Richard.

"And now I realize that I should have paid more attention to those who were around me, and that family is important. But that doesn't mean you need to quit the work you like. Balance them, you are a smart woman, will manege it."

"But my job put at risk the life of my daughter." She insisted, her voice cracking for a moment, and hating herself for feeling so fragile, but she had reached a point where, having to appear strong all the time in her job amid the men from the navy, she couldn't hold anymore.

Gibbs shook his head, squeezing her hand even more so Sarah would keep looking at him and he saw that strong and determined woman who attracted him, so fragile at the moment, making him want to open up to her .

"And you can continue to protect her. It's not your job, it's the world. Kelly..." Gibbs began, pausing to feel the well-knowing pain from saying the name of his deceased daughter, but continued, feeling a new strength to remember the conversation he had had with Kelly in his coma and she felt a huge wave of compassion to see him telling this painful but important part of him to her.

"My daughter, she was murdered, but it wasn't because of my work, and it took me a long time, but I realized that nothing I had done would have changed it, things won't always go the way we want, but we can't live in fear or stop to do what we love. You are a strong woman, and I know that whatever you choose, you're going to be successful."

"You're right."

The gray eyes glittered with tears, but she felt her heart lighter, after all that Gibbs had said, and he himself seemed to have tears in his eyes.

The two faced each other in silence and Sarah realized, staring at the strong, sincere and generous man, that she was falling for him.

"Gibbs..." She whispered with a small smile and then he was approached his face until he was a few inches from her lips, running his nose over her own nose, her cheek, feeling her breath and sweet scent invading him.

Then increasingly attracted to her, watching the gray eyes shine and then darken, Gibbs sealed his lips to hers.

The kiss gave the feeling that both were entering in combustion, as if Sarah was the gasoline, igniting the fire in Gibbs. Sarah's lips, after the initial shock, began to move slowly in a tentative kiss, before her lips became more demanding and took control of the kiss.

Their hearts beat fast, while the car's interior began to heat up and the kiss became more intense.

But when Sarah had her hand on his nape, stroking the hair there with her nails, she felt Megan start moving due the sudden movement of her mother, then leaning her head against the window and the couple broke the kiss.

Gibbs, though appearing calm, laid his head on the back of the seatback, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to regain control over his body, knowing what they were doing was wrong, she was his boss, but at the same time it seemed right as if it was what he had missed in the last 3 years.

He turned his head to the side, waiting for her to turn hers too, as he admired her red and swollen lips and found her even more beautiful. Waiting for the heart to slow down, Sarah laid her head slowly in the backseat, looking at him too, admiring him and how good he had made her feel, their foreheads nearly touching and she smiled, ignoring the fact that he was her subordinate, while he whispered her name, also smiling, both still trying to regain their breath.

"Gibbs..."

"Woo, Sarah..."

 _It's dangerous to fall in love  
But I wanna burn with you tonight  
Hurt me  
There's two of us  
We're certain with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, after Sarah Porter had invited him to have dinner with Megan and her, Gibbs was with the woman in the kitchen, helping her to wash the dishes after Megan had gone to bed. The agent had to admit that he missed those simple things like that, staying at home, have dinner in family, in contrast to the violent cases he had been solving in the last years.

Dinner was quite comfortable, despite what had happened to the family the day before, with chinese food and Gibbs telling the SECNAV's daughter stories of his time in the Navy that she had asked, something Sarah had appreciated, to know a little more about him than wasn't in the records.

When Gibbs put the last dish, he turned and found Sarah handing him a cup of coffee, smiling, and he gave her a small smile.

"Fresh coffee. Come on, let's sit in the living room." She told him, guiding him to the comfortable couch facing the TV that was tuned on a movie that Megan had been watching and had forgotten to turn off.

She was nervous. The kiss from earlier was still stuck in her head, it had been so perfect, but she didn't know if that had meant anything to Gibbs, since he was a man of few words, but when he spoke, was able to save or destroy someone.

They were sitting on opposite sides, sipping the hot drink and the woman hated herself at that moment, because her heart was beating too fast, different from the confident and controlled image she usually gave off and she could sworn that the agent could hear her heart.

But despite the silence, both were very comfortable, once in a while exchanging glances and Gibbs raised an eyebrow when he had seen that she had gotten rid of her heels and was sitting over her legs, displaying a foot covered by pantyhose, very comfortable.

When she finished drinking and got up to put the cup in the sink, Gibbs stopped her, holding her by the wrist firmly, but gently, so that she would facing him, while removing the cup and placing it on the table. The woman raised an well delineated eyebrow, her lips parting in surprise.

"You wanna kiss again?" Gibbs asked in his low and raspy voice, staring at her rosy lips and then her bright eyes.

The kiss from before was still in his mind, as the owner of those lips, and all he wanted was to take her to bed, Sarah, despite being his boss, seemed to enchant him with some kind of power.

Feeling her pulse racing in a mix of pure desire and surprised by his boldness, Sarah stared at him for a few seconds, her lips parting more, knowing she should say no to him, no matter how much she wanted it. It would be wrong, unethical, he was her subordinate, her ex husband had been shot the day before and her daughter had just returned home.

Seeing the whirlwind of emotions in her gray eyes, Gibbs felt sad, remembering of Jenny Shepard not wanting to get involved with her subordinates, but he also didn't want to put the SECNAV in a difficult position, with everything that had happened to her. If she wanted to be with him, good, if not, he would understand but he wouldn't to seek her anymore.

With an expression of understanding, he dropped her wrist gently, thinking that it was time to go, when to his surprise, she sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs, taller than him and touching his forehead to hers, not caring that her underwear was in contact with his member covered by his pants.

"God... This is so hard." She murmured tired, closing his eyes for a moment and Gibbs touched her cheek gently brushing away her curly hair from her face, while with the other he held her by the waist, his thumb stroking her hip over the skirt and feeling the line of her panties.

"That's so wrong, but I want you so much." Sarah finished, opening her eyes and staring at his blue eyes that were dark with desire.

"We can simplify this a little with a yes or no." Gibbs replied calmly and sincerely, watching her face, watching her assess the situation and waiting for an answer.

At that moment, she didn't want to think as the SECNAV, but as Sarah Porter, the divorced woman who had been through a trauma and was falling in love with the wonderful man beside her.

His calloused fingers dropped a lock of her hair, touching her cheek, before his tumble caressed her ear, causing her chills and making her skin flush. There should be some way to make it work.

"I want you." She finally answered in his ear and teasing him, smirking and surrendering to the man.

They kissed for a moment, savoring each other before Sarah left his lap, holding her hand toward him.

Smiling, he took her hand and stood up, as she led them to the stairs to reach the second floor, going through several doors until they reached her bedroom.

 _So come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love ache for us  
Why don't you come  
Don't you come a little closer_

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they reached the spacious bed with white and elegant sheets, Gibbs put a hand around Sarah's waist, turning her to him and then looking at her eyes and seeing that there was no doubt in them, he murmured:

"I want you." And he buried a hand in her curls, bringing her lips to his.

The woman quickly put her hands on his back, clutching the fabric of his jacket, as she kissed him back. The kiss was intense, their lips pressing against each other, while their bodies clung too, both wanting to feel the other.

Parting her lips and feeling Gibbs' tongue between them, Sarah felt Gibbs release her, taking his hands to the hem of her skirt and removing the black sweater from the inside, making the woman trembled at his touch and going inside her sweater, his fingers trailed the skin of her stomach, making her moan before finding her bra.

Spurred by the bites she gave on his lower lip, Gibbs touched her right breast through her bra, feeling its volume, as he felt his desire for her getting stronger.

"Gibbs..." Sarah murmured lost in her desire, breaking the kiss and gasped, placing her forehead on his neck, feeling his other hand massaging her left breast, sometimes slowly, sometimes with more pressure. He knew what to do with his hands.

Her hands then began to undress him from his jacket and Gibbs helped her, letting it fall to the ground and then he removed her hands from himself to get rid of his shirt, exposing his chest that even with his age, still was in shape with a trail of silver hair trailing until the bar of his pants.

Taking a hand to her necklace she always wore, Sarah ran her eyes over him, admiring his body and, wasting no time, Gibbs went to her skirt, finding the side beam and the opening it, letting the piece fall to the ground , before freeing her from her sweater, exposing her body to him.

This time it was Gibbs who admired her, seeing her perfect body, well shaped for a woman of the age of 40, dressed in a simple set, however beautiful black lingerie. Feeling herself blushing at Gibbs' stare and also wanting to explore him and give him the pleasure he'd given her, Sarah closed the distance, kissing his lips and then lowering to his chin and distributing kisses there while her hands explored his chest.

Her fingers roamed over his chest, making Gibbs groan and squeeze her waist, feeling hernfingers wrap around his chest hair. Sarah grinned when she felt Gibbs crawl with her touch, as she returned her lips to his, giving him light kisses as her hands explored his chest.

"Sarah..." Gibbs groaned, before taking the control from her, using his hands that were on her waist to make her wrap her legs around his waist.

Feeling her legs around him, Gibbs felt her panties make contact with his member covered by his pants, realizing that she was also lost with desire. Gibbs laid her in bed, getting rid of his pants while Sarah bent her body forward, removing her bra and when Gibbs was on top of her, he admired her body.

Her chest was moving up and down, drawing attention to her breasts, a slight flush rising between them and up to her neck, making Gibbs think that she'd never looked so beautiful as at that moment, so free and at ease, giving all of her to him, making Gibbs want to hold her and never let her go.

Gibbs then positioned her legs on either side of her hips, admiring her again, before kissing her, this time more slowly, savoring it.

Sarah's hands were holding him by his gray hair, while Gibbs stroked her bare breasts, making her arch her back.

Sarah wrapped her fingers in his strands of hair, feeling her body combusts with the way the man was handling her body, as if he knew her body and what she liked.

"You're beautiful Sarah..." He murmured, his lips lowering to her neck and chest, absorbing her sweet scent and Sarah felt her heart melt with praise, while his lips provoking her, waiting for the reaction of the woman who didn't disappoint him: her voice was husky with desire while calling his name.

Her hands fell from his hair to his back, feeling his hands lowering to the hem of her panties as she flexed one leg and he ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs, to the hem of her panties, playing with the elastic until he helped her to get rid of the last piece covering her body and his index finger began to touch her there and Sarah felt her heart beat fat.

"Oh..." She moaned, clutching his back and nibbling his neck as his lips moved up and he gently nudged her chin to be able to kiss her.

His finger began to caress her center slowly, wanting to take her to the limit and Sarah was on fired, feeling that she was closer.

"Relax..."

"Gibbsssss..."

Trying to catch her breath, she closed her eyes trying to calm herself, while Gibbs smiled, ignoring his own desire and soothing, while distributing gentle kisses on her face and lips as he knelt beside her, running a hand through her curls and brushing them away to look into her gray eyes when they opened.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she met Gibbs's blue eyes and a smile, first of thanks and then malicious spread across her lips, as she wrapped her legs around Gibbs's waist, using her strength to reverse their positions and getting on top.

Amused, Gibbs waited for her next move, before clenching as he felt her lips nibbling his lips as her hands lowered until she reached his last piece of cloth, stroking his member over it making the man shiver with desire, before going inside and holding him.

With one hand beside her on the bed supporting her, Sarah began to handle Gibbs's member up and down, and then, when she looked up to see his reaction, she smirked.

"Oh Sarah..." Her name escaped from his lips while he held her by the hair, but without pulling them.

The woman was making him crazy and he knew he had to do something before he exploded. She was leading him and Gibbs could see the powerful and sensual woman that she was, feeling provoking him.

Releasing her hair, Gibbs took her hands, stopping their movement and reversing the positions again, lowering his face to hers and stroking her waist, as he asked:

"Sarah, are you ready?"

"Yes." She responded confidently, knowing that everything would change, and then felt his lips over hers, while he sat, bringing her with him.

With a hand on Sarah's waist and the other on her face, brushing away her hair, they kissed, while Sarah kept her legs around him, lowered herself oer him until they became one.

"Gibbs..."

"Sarah... Perfect..."

Together they started moving, their sweaty bodies flushed while they exchanged a long kiss, full of passion, her hands clawing at his back and they reached the climax together, feeling as if they were on fire and exploded, collapsing on the sheets.

Gibbs pulled her to his chest, slipping a hand to her waist, while he caught his breath. He then looked down, seeing her flushed body, chest rising and falling and then found her bright eyes and beautiful smile.

"Was it good?"

"Wonderful Gibbs." She replied, raising a hand and brushing away his damp hair from his forehead.

Gibbs smiled, lowering his hand to her back and glued her body to his and she sighed contentedly, before he pulled the sheet to cover them, bending down and kissing her lips.

"You know I'm not the type to talk about feelings or sends flowers every day, right?" He asked, staring at her sincerely. He was falling for her, but didn't want her to create expectations on him, like his ex-wives.

To his surprise, she laughed softly, shaking her head and staring at him, still stroking his hair and he lost himself in her comforting touch.

"I know Gibbs. I figured it after three wives." Getting more serious, she added: "I have no illusions of a knight in shine armor, I'm 40 years old and have a teen daughter. I just want someone who is honest, who cares about me and who I care about…" She finished with a smile and Gibbs, feeling warmth spreading across his chest, whispered:

"I just said about the flowers. You know I'd save you or your daughter again if necessary, take you to dinner. I care about you Sarah. I'm falling for you." He admitted being direct, staring at her gray eyes, and after the shock, her face softened into a beautiful smile.

"I'm falling for you too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She whispered back, controlling her voice that was full of emotions.

Gibbs leaned and kissing her and then she responded in a passionate kiss and both felt how much they were in love with each other, before falling asleep in each other's arms. He was the fire and she, the gasoline that fanned him.

 _Flame that came from me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline_

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sarah Porter awoke to the aroma of coffee in her bedroom and she opened her eyes, confused, as the only one that would make coffee at home was her.

Flashes from last night with Gibbs invaded her mind and for a moment she touched her face and covered her body with the sheets, feeling stressed to think about the problems that this relationship would cause, she was the his boss!

But when she turned to the bedside table and found a cup of fresh coffee, Gibbs's came to her mind, giving her the choice and gradually, she calmed, focusing on the moments of pleasure between them and how attentive and sincere he had been.

It could work. Even though being his boss, they didn't work uprightly connected and she knew a lot of people that dated work colleagues, even if the agencies discouraged it. Sarah knew it would be difficult, even more for her, being a woman and many men not wanting her as the SecNav and Gibbs being one of the most complicated agents, but it would work, both were in love and were professional when it came to work.

With this in mind, the woman took the cup, smiling at his gesture and took a long sip, before getting up and going to shower before her driver could be there to pick up Megan and her.

Dressed, she let her hair fall in curls, applying a light make up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Megan. Despite the security, the driver and a housekeeper, Sarah never wanted a cook as she and Megan spent the day out and when at home, theyd have fun together trying to cook.

There she found the kitchen table with pancake and coffee and then felt Gibbs stop behind her and Sarah turned surprise, her heart pounding fast, seeing that wonderful man in front of her.

"Good Morning. I thought you went home." She said, watching him ready to work, with a cup of coffee in one hand and he smirked.

He'd awaken and watched the woman sleeping for a while, admiring her and thinking about how he hadn't felt so good and in love with a woman for a long time, and after their wonderful and explosive night, Gibbs had decided to prepare a breakfast, and kissed her forehead tenderly before getting dressed.

"Good morning, Sarah. I woke up early and made coffee. I thought you and Megan could eat breakfast, instead of buying something in the coffee shop in a hurry."

 _I can see why he's the best NCIS investigator,_ Sarah thought amused. Probably he had investigated the packages in her trash, and staring at his blue eyes she said with a beautiful smile:

"Thank you for the coffee."

Gibbs, feeling his heart warm with that smile, put down the coffee and pulled her to him, touching his chest to hers as he stared at her eyes, muttering:

"Any regrets?"

"No. It was perfect." She whispered with a small smile, making him raise a hand to her lightly stained face, stroking her cheek and her ear with his thumb, causing goose bumps on her skin as he said:

"Good... Because it was perfect for me too."

And he tilted his head down, kissing her. The kiss started slow before Sarah deepen it, bringing her hands to his chest and grabbing the front of his jacket, feeling her desire increasing.

Gibbs then took small steps toward her so she would walk backward, guiding her to the kitchen countertop and he pinning her.

"Mooom, good morning." Megan called from the stairs and the couple quickly pulled away and Sarah smoothed her clothes. "You made coffee?"

When the teen reached the kitchen, she was surprised not only with the breakfast, but also to find her mother and Gibbs with red lips and Megan, being in the teens now, knew what had happened there and smiled .

"Gibbs? Are you and my mother dating?" To her, if her mother was happy, she was happy too, because Megan herself liked Gibbs and it would be nice to see him more and listen to his stories or maybe go play baseball, a sport her father didn't enjoy.

"Megan." Sarah warned her daughter while Gibbs focused on his coffee, having fun with the situation, but seeing the expression and the smile on her daughter's face, Sarah ended up smiling too, reaching for his hand. "Yes, we're seeing each other Meg."

"It's great." She replied, then reaching a pancake and telling Gibbs with a wink: "I approve."

And so they three took the minutes they still had to have breakfast, comfortable in the presence of the other.

"Good morning Miss. Porter, Mr. Gibbs." Dean Campbell, Megan's boyfriend said when the security that was out there let him enter, still unable to relax near the girl's mother and the two greeted him before the boy stopped in front of Megan, who had gotten up, holding her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Megan." He said softly and she smiled, entwining her fingers with his and the two left for the living room, out of sight of the adults to have some privacy.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Are you alright?" The boy insisted, still feeling bad for the kidnapping, as he looked at the girl's bright eyes and she rolled her eyes, but said softly, giving his hand a grip:

"Dean, it wasn't your fault, I thought you would never want to date me again, after being kidnapped because of me." She admitted, biting her lip and the boy was shocked by her statement, brushing away her wavy hair from her shoulder and saying sincerely, opening a beautiful smile:

"Never Megan, it just made me want to be with you and protect you. I like you so much."

"I like you too Dean."

The boy tilted his head down, touching his forehead to hers and looking at each other full of expectations, they kissed.

Sarah and Megan were dressed in more comfortable clothes in the living room that Friday, preparing a bucket of popcorn and then, sitting side by side on the couch for a movie marathon they always did when her mother didn't have to work or she wasn't with friends or father.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her as the girl told her about an incident that had happened in the cheerleaders' rehearsal and opening the DVD's bag, looking for some movie they hadn't watched yet. Her mother had allowed her to do the test for the cheerleaders' team a month ago, the woman had been afraid of her exposure, but had changed her mind and now Megan was part of the team, looking quite happy.

"But enough about me mom." The girl said, stopping to look for a DVD and turning to her mother, still in her arms and smirked. "You and Gibbs. Do you like him?"

Sarah laughed, shaking her head and running a hand through the teen's wavy hair while remembering of their first kiss in the car and Megan snuggled to hear the story.

"Yes I really like him. He's such a wonderful man." And after she told her about how they had decided to keep their relationship despite the work, the woman asked: "But are you sure it's okay for you?"

"Mom..." The girl said, sighing and staring at her with a smile. "I told you yes, I like him and you need to go out with other men who aren't prejudiced old men from the Navy."

Sarah tilted her head back, laughing:

"Like Edmund Sean? He did tried to kiss me in my office, but after feeling my heels digging on his shoe, he changed his mind."

"Edmund? No!" Megan said wrinkling her nose.

She had seen the man only once and hadn't liked the way he'd looked at her or her mother or any other person in a skirt. And he was against women in the Navy, something that made her as angry as her mother.

As they talked, they heard voices at the door, and then Gibbs got past the security and the two smiled.

Gibbs had finished his report about Megan's kidnapping and as there was no new case, he'd said goodbye to the team that seemed surprised that he was more serene than usual, going to Sarah's house, knowing that the woman's last appointment had been that afternoon with Leon Vance and Tom Morrow.

Seeing mother and daughter laughing, he admired them with a smile, though he felt a pang to remember of Kelly and Shannon and imagining that Kelly would have been a cheerful girl like Megan, but soon let the thoughts go, while Sarah got up and went toward him.

"Gibbs." She greeted, stopping in front of him and facing his blue and mysterious eyes that shone for her, before the two exchanged a kiss and he stroked her face, staring at her.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, thinking of giving what he'd brought for them and leave to give them privacy, but Sarah and Megan denied.

"You aren't. We were just getting ready watch a movie, do you wanna watch it with us? There are popcorn and coffee."

"Of course." And then he held up a bag for them. "I brought this DVD that DiNozzo gave me, if you want it."

"What do you think Megan? We have a new movie now." Sarah said, picking up the DVD and showing to the girl, who nodded with a huge smile.

"So let's see it." Megan went to her mother, taking the DVD and smiling at Gibbs and extending her hand, which he grabbed before hugging her. "Hi Gibbs."

"Good night Megan." He said, grinning and ruffling her hair, before she went to the TV to put the movie.

"I hope you like popcorn with bacon flavor, Mom's just made it."

He liked Megan, so open and friendly, so comfortable in his presence and the fact that he was dating her mother.

"Go sit Gibbs, if you want to change clothes while I make your coffee go, you look tired." Sarah told him, massaging his shoulders, wanting to relieve him of the stress and strain and he dropped his head on her shoulder and sighed, allowing someone else take care of him for a change.

"It's been a long week." He admitted on her neck, feeling her sweet scent as her hands massaged him.

Sarah finished the massage with her fingertips in the right places and then got on tiptoe because she wasn't wearing her heels and even with them, she was still shorter than him. She kissed his cheek tenderly, watching his eyes for a moment and then moved away, indicating him the couch.

"Better?"

"Yes thanks you

"I'll get your coffee."

"But first, come here." He whispered, putting a hand on her waist to bring her to him, kissing her lips with passion, feeling her lips move intensely over his, showing her feelings.

Hours later, when they had finished watching the movie Gibbs had brought and then a comedy that Megan had chosen, the teen reached over her pillow on the carpet, staring at the couch behind her and smiled at the cute scene:

Sarah and Gibbs had fallen asleep lying on the couch, looking quite relaxed. Both were barefoot and Sarah had her head on his chest, hidden while Gibbs had an arm around her, their empty coffee cups at their feet.

Carefully, Megan turned off the television and went quietly to her bedroom.

Hearing a door closing, Gibbs woke up, realizing that he and Sarah had fallen asleep on the couch and knew that if they didn't go to bed, they would wake up with sore muscles tomorrow. Rising up carefully with Sarah in his arms, he shook the woman slightly, until she opened her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He suggested, kissing her forehead and she nodded, getting up from his lap and feeling the friction of her body with his, gradually becoming more alert and then Sarah asked mischievously:

"Just sleep?"

"Just sleep." He nodded smirking and feeling his blood going south, having a great view of her the neckline of her sweater, which seemed to have lowered more during sleep.

Minutes later the two were in her bedroom, naked and moving togethet and Gibbs was holding her by the waist behind, leaning over her back and distributed kisses there, moving inside her, seaching for her sweet spot.

Sarah turned to him and both laid on bed changing position, with Gibbs over her kissing her breasts and nubbling them. Her hands brought him to her, feeling his lips over breasts, making her close her eyes, before lowering one hand to the base of his member, provoking and caressing him.

"Gibbs..."

"Almost there."

Gibbs gave her only a second to breathe, before climbing his lips towards hers to kiss her hard, to muffle their moans and lowered one hand between them, caressing her.

That moment they were one, only seeing the flames of passion that consumed their flushed bodies.

 _I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month had passed since Megan's kidnapping and Sarah Porter and Gibbs were still together, but keeping the relationship a secret. Even with the new cases that Gibbs's team had been investigating and the numerous meetings and travels Sarah had, the two were able to maintain their relationship and, what made the woman happy was that her daughter approved it, she even liked Gibbs.

Sarah had come home early from work, having canceled the last meeting to be able to meet her ex-husband and Megan at home because the girl would spend a few days at her father's house, which meant that if Gibbs didn't have a case, they two could be together that night.

Sarah sighed with a small smile on her face, as she leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting her daughter who was still upstairs in her bedroom.

"So you're really dating an agent, Sarah?" Richard Porter asked as he walked into the kitchen and stared at the woman annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping formal. Even after the kidnapping, the two still hadn't been getting along and she couldn't understand how they two had atayed married for so long.

"I always thought you liked powerful men and not ordinary agents."

"I would be very careful with what you say, Richard." The woman said coldly, leaving the kitchen counter and approaching him, her eyes shining dangerously. "This 'ordinary agent' was the one who saved our daughter. Who I love is no longer your business."

"I said like and you said love. It's getting serious." He sneered and Sarah pursed her lips as he continued: "I need to know with what kind of man my daughter is near. Your job is dangerous enough without a man we barely know."

"Our daughter." She reminded him, trying to keep herself under control, pointing a finger at him. "About my work, I don't intend to give up something I like and I'll continue to protect our daughter for all that is precious to me." Pausing, she moistened her lips, annoyed: "And for example of kind of people near our daughter, we can mention Justine." Richard was silent and embarrassed to remember that she'd been behind the kidnapping, but Sarah finished, turning her back to him:

"When you were with Justine, I didn't interfere in your relationship, I wanted you to be happy, and this is the first real relationship I have since our divorce, and I want to be happy. Agent Gibbs is a good man, Richard, and just because he comes here, doesn't mean that he's going to take your role as father, you will always be Megan's father. And I would appreciate it if you would stop meddling in my personal life."

Richard felt even more embarrassed with her words so he said nothing, staring at the floor and Sarah thought about the conversation and how much she loved Gibbs, the passion he showed, the sense of security that he give people and his loyalty, even if he was a closed and difficult man struggling to let go of his first wife.

She had no intention of taking Shannon's place, she knew he wasn't looking anymore for Shannon in every woman and loved Sarah, and he didn't intend to take Richard's place as Megan's father, although he liked her daughter.

 _Sarah had come home from a meeting that Saturday in the late afternoon and was in the kitchen counter drinking coffee when she saw through the glass door Megan and Gibbs coming from the baseball field, walking and laughing, both wearing baseball caps, and she smiled to see how the two get along, grateful that he'd invited her daughter to go play baseball with the team, because Richard wasn't a fan of the sport, and her boyfriend didn't know how to play, being from the school's football team._

 _Megan had already made clear that she approved they two together and Gibbs ad been embarrassed when she'd told him that after her father Richard, she saw him as a model of man and father._

 _The two stopped in the grass and Megan challenged Gibbs that she could throw the ball over the house's roof, as she positioned herself with the bat and he shook his head amused, tucking her hands on the bat, correcting her and then satisfied, he saw the ball fly over the roof and Megan shouted, laughing and slapping her hand with Gibbs's._

 _"Mom!" The girl greeted, coming in and going to hug the woman. "Can Dean come watch a movie with me tonight?"_

 _"He can. But just to watch a movie." Sarah warned and the girl nodded, rolling her eyes and laughing as she walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of juice and went upstairs to take a shower and Gibbs approached the woman._

 _"Hi Gibbs."_

 _"Hey Sarah..." He said with his hoarse voice, stopping in front of her and touching her face and the woman smiled, feeling her heart melt to see him before Gibbs tilted his head down, capturing her lips in a kiss._

 _Both sighed, deepening the kiss after a week without touching each other. Sarah rested her hands on his shoulders feeling his hand lowering from her face to her neck, intertwining his fingers in her curls to hold her head in the position he wanted. She sighed, using her fingernails to scratch his shoulders until they broke the kiss, panting._

 _"Thank you for taking Megan to play baseball, Gibbs."_

 _"Nah, it was nothing... She's a good girl." He replied, hugging her and saying: "Ready to go have dinner?"_

 _Gibbs had made reservations at a Chinese restaurant they both liked._

 _"I am." She replied with a beautiful smile, going to get her coat to put over her dress._

Megan then went downstairs with her backpack, smiling and kissing her mother, who embraced her.

"Have fun Meg, see you Sunday."

"I'll, I'll call you mom. I love you."

"I love you too Megan."

Smiling at his father, who still seemed bewildered by the conversation he'd had with his ex-wife, she wrapped an arm around his waist and they left. Sarah sighed when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed, feeling the scent of coffee and sawdust.

"Gibbs..." She murmured smiling, turning to the man who brought a cup of coffee for her, but placed it on the kitchen count, as he brought a hand to her face, caressing it.

"Richard's giving you trouble?"

"Were you listening?" She accused him in a mix of irritation and amusement and he shrugged, as he brought her to himself and the two kissed.

"I was coming through the kitchen door when I heard you and Richard." He then looked deep into her gray eyes, still stroking her face and he asked, his voice low: "So you're in love with me?"

Feeling her mouth go dry, Sarah licked her lips, feeling her heart beat fast with the question, closing her eyes for a moment to avoid Gibbs's blue eyes, but he whispered in a calm voice:

"Sarah open your eyes..."

"I love you, Gibbs." She said sincerely, opening her eyes and staring at him. It wasn't just the man's professionalism and dedication to saving lives that had made her fall in love with him, but also his difficult personality, being someone so closed and direct, his sincerity and the passion that was in his blue eyes.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her again and Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too Sarah." His words warmed her and then he pulled away gently, watching the wonderful and powerful woman in front of him, knowing that his words were sincere, even if it was still a little difficult to let Shannon go, and then he took the coffee and extended it to her:

"Come on, drink. You look like a ghost and the Navy needs a very alive woman, like Sarah Porter."

"Thank you." The woman replied, rolling her eyes at the 'praise'. "It'd be bad to keep looking like a horrible ghost."

"Nah, a sexy ghost." Gibbs replied amused, looking her up and down, seeing her beautiful legs well highlighted by the khaki skirt and heels and she laughed, taking a sip of the coffee before Gibbs embrace her, running a hand on her back, caressing her as she rested her head on his chest, saying again:

"Thanks Gibbs." She said, for his support in her work, and he said nothing, preferring to lower his head and kiss her lips and hold her in his comforting embrace.

 _And we will fly  
Like smoke dark in the sky  
I mean I want to try and  
Take a bite_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Sarah dispensed her security and driver because she would be with Gibbs, the couple went to his house to spend the night there and she was now sitting on a chair in his basement, reading a report and occasionally watching the agent working on another table, building toys to the orphanage and she smiled at the gesture.

It was the second time she went to his house and she felt calm watching him work there quiet, and then she closed her papers and came toward him, dressed in his sweater.

Gibbs smiled as he felt her arms circling him while he was sawing the wood and turned his face to the side, finding her lips in a small kiss.

Gibbs smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to finish anything with that wonderful woman there and left the hand tools aside, turning to her and bringing Sarah to the table, sitting her there, letting her higher than him and faced her beautiful gray eyes.

"Sarah..." He whispered, meeting her lips and kissing them.

The kiss was slow because they weren't in a hurry and then Gibbs lowered his lips to her neck, while Sarah's hands entered beneath his shirt, scratching his back on the kiss's rhythm until he dropped his hands to her thighs pushing her to her back on the table gently but firmly, laying her without taking his lips off her neck.

Looking up and seeing the woman in smiling amused with what was going on in the basement, his eyes sparkled maliciously, raising the sweatshirt to her belly, exposing her body that Gibbs wanted to kiss all night and then his lips went to her right ankle, distributing kisses there and watching her crawl and grab his hair, calling his name.

"Gibbs .. what are you doing..."

"Kissing you." He muttered, raising his lips to her thigh and then to the line of her panties, inhaling her sweet scent mixed with excitement and Gibbs felt hismself getting hard.

Feeling her shaking, trying to bring his body to hers and make him to join her quickly, Gibbs put a hand over her belly, caressing her and making her relax,. Then he used his other hand to remove her panties and then descended his lips there.

Gibbs started with small kisses, before his tongue began to prove her, using his teeth and tongue then and the woman panted, toppling her head back.

 _This man don't play in service._ Sarah thought in a mix of ecstasy and amusement, while her fingers twined in his gray hair, feeling that she was close to her climax and her body was on fire with such intensity, as if she was the reason he was burning her.

Feeling the heat raise through her neck, she couldn't stand it anymore and raised her hands to her sweatshirt's bar, getting rid of it and held one breast, while the other hand massaged the man's scalp.

Half an hour later, Gibbs led her to his bedroom, he barely used, but after decades, he had painted and repaired the bed and Sarah now had the privilege of seeing it. That morning he had changed the sheets, knowing that she would come and wanting to take a new step to the future, as Kelly had said and let Shannon go, although she'd always be an important part of him and be in his heart.

Seeing her there, in the bedroom, he realized that he no longer felt desire to seek Shannon in every woman who he had an interested, he'd left her behind. He wanted and loved Sarah, the wonderful and powerful woman, beautiful and sweet, dedicated to her work as SECNAV and that was a good mother.

Having knowledge of his late wife and how difficult was for him to let go of her things, she smiled softly, turning to the man who watched and took his hand as he had done on their first night together and led him to the bed. Before pushing him over it, she whispered in his ear:

"Thanks."

And after getting rid of his clothes, she climbed onto the bed, kissing his lips and torturing him, putting his member in her mouth, first distributing kisses in the tip, before wrapping it completely, ignoring his hands that were trying to pull her up, going crazy with what she was doing.

"Sarah, stop."

She smiled maliciously, even with him in her mouth before making a trick with her tongue and Gibbs exploded in her mouth, closing his eyes and smiling with Sarah at his side, as his chest rose and fell, recovering from that explosion caused by Sarah Porter. His gasoline.

 _So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In March, there was International Women's Day and there would be a Navy Ball at the White House that had been put in vote by SecNav's idea as a way to give more prominence to women in the navy and the work they had been doing and most admirals, captains and other men had voted yes, especially for the wonderful job that the own secretary had been doing for them, but some veterans had been against, however the final decision was the secretary's and with the own President's support, the ball was going to happen.

Sarah thought it would be a good opportunity for her and Gibbs to spent a little time together, as they both had been very busy, she with meetings after meetings and he, solving a double homicide that had involved the New Orleans's team again and the last time they had seen each other had been two weeks ago in her house.

With a few minutes left before the next meeting, Sarah decided to call Gibbs, because the Ball's night would be her security's day off, and wanting to be with Gibbs, she decided to have him as her escort at the ball.

"Gibbs." He said, appearing surprised by the call since they'd been busy, but his tone softened.

"Hi Gibbs." She said, feeling good after hearing his deep voice on the line. "This Tuesday will be the Navy Ball, and I need an escort."

"Sarah..." He sighed, because besides being in a case, he hated these events. "I hate these events, and we are in the middle of a case."

"I know." She said, running a hand through her hair, feeling a twinge of irritation for him not to even giving it a chance, it was something she had succeeded.

"But it's only for a few hours, your team is able to handle it for one night."

"I would prefer to lead the case myself."

"You know I can talk to Director Vance and ask him to dismiss you for one night if I want." She said, but then stopped, realizing how wrong it would be to force him to go, even if she wanted so much to have him at her side in the Ball.

There was a cold silence on the other end of the line, before Gibbs said calmly and distantly, remembering all the times that his ex-wives had forced him to do something he didn't want:

"I'd prefer if you didn't do it."

"I know." She said tiredly, not wanting more fights. "It was wrong to force you."

No one spoke for a few seconds, until Sarah heard DiNozzo's voice calling his boss and she said, more gently:

"See you in the weekend?"

"I'll see you." Gibbs said, his voice less colder and her heart loosened a bit before he turned off the phone to speak to Tony.

On the Navy Ball night, neither Sarah nor Gibbs had spoken to each other yet, he'd been in Maryland with Tony, and she in her office until the time to dress up and things were still a little tense between them.

When she left the car with her escort on her arm, she smiled at the security guards at the gate that greeted her and she climbed the stairs to the big wooden doors, her curls tied in a bun, holding the hem of her strapless and long navy blue dress with a gloved hand.

There she was received by the President and his wife that as usual, looked glamorous in her red dress.

"Good night first lady, elegant as always." Sarah said as the two women embraced and the older woman said:

"Let's put the formalities aside Sarah, we are all women and this Ball is happening thanks to you." Sarah smiled with pride and she added: "And your dress is stupendous."

The ball was being a success, the White House hall was all decorated with ribbons on the staircase handrail and the flags of the USA and the Navy. Many admirals, politicians and members of the Pentagon greeted her for the great work.

"Madame SECNAV?" The FBI director called while she was talking to some people and the two shook hands. "How has your daughter been doing?"

"Megan is fine, forgetting what happened gradually. This is Andrew Cooper, NCIS agent and my escort for the night." The woman said, indicating the man who was standing behind her and the two shook hands.

Agent Andrew Cooper had been in the Navy and now had been a special agent from NCIS for three years and worked in Balboa's team.

Sarah and the director talked a little more while the agent stayed at his post.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd, thanks." She said, as the director guided her to the dance floor, where some couple were dancing a waltz and Sarah for a moment, thought about Gibbs, as the director led them in circles around the room, before she smiled again and an admiral asked to dance with her.

After the president, the First Lady and Sarah's speech, there was the banquet, dances and diplomatic conversations and then Sarah went to the balcony window, seeing the moon shone brightly and thought of Gibbs and how she wanted him to be there beside her or them two together in his basement. Their fight had left a strange atmosphere between them and so she decided to go to him after she left the ball.

Inside the car, after Andrew opened the door for her to enter, she noticed that someone was sitting in the passenger seat with his head tipped forward: her driver. Then, the trunk opened and a tall man with black beard came out, opening the back door, beside the woman.

Quickly she tried to open the car door, but the pins of the doors automatically closed as the man held her by the waist, using one hand to hold her legs that were struggling, trying to kick him and he control them, whispered in his ear with his heavy accent:

"You're pretty hot for the Secretary of the Navy." And he glued his lips to hers, ignoring her protests until she bit his tongue hard, drawing blood.

"Bitch!" The man shouted, ignoring the pain and slapping her in the face.

Sarah took a hand to her throbbed face, feeling scared and angry at the same time before the man faced her furious, pinning her against the window so she wouldn't move, one hand clutching her leg and snapping it over his knee, scratching her thigh hard and drawing blood, before Andrew got in the car, turning off his cell phone and saying to the man:

"C'mon Armhed, later you can do whatever you want with this woman, we have business to attend now."

And he cast a menacing smile to Sarah while Armhed loosened her reluctantly. She went to the far side of the seat, trying to calm her heart that was beating quickly in fear, then straightened her dress, feeling disgusted.

Sarah looked at the window and saw that Andrew had taken the road with less traffic and decided to make contact with her captors as she had learned to do that after starting her work on Navy and with Gibbs one night as they'd been laying in bed chatting and he explained her the steps to be followed when kidnapped.

 _"The first step is to establish eye contact with your kidnapper." Gibbs explained, rolling on his bed and bringing Sarah to his chest, letting his hand stroke her back over his shirt she wore._

 _"And the second?" She asked, raising her head and looking at him with her bright eyes._

 _"Start a dialogue with him. The more information you get, the better. It's important to try to leave clues behind." She nodded, but then smiled saying:_

 _"I don't think someone will try to kidnap me with you by my side and the enhanced security."_

 _"Still, I want you to always be prepared." Gibbs insisted, his investigator 's side taking charge, before he return to just being Gibbs, a man with the woman he was in love in his arms, bringing her to him and kissing her,_

"What do you want?" Sarah asked coolly and Andrew stared at her from the rearview mirror.

"It's not me who wants information." He replied with a cold smile, averting his eyes as the car sped through the now deserted road.

Sarah felt a cloth with something sweet over her mouth and nose and then, she blackout.

 _Flame that came from me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs was still in the building after he and Tony had returned from Maryland with their suspect that had confessed the murdering of a family in the Military base and began to do his paperwork. From time to time he looked at his watch, thinking about Sarah. Comparing her to his ex-wives had been wrong and he'd to admit he never had been very flexible with them.

But Sarah's mistake had been threatening to call his director, but if he had explained to her that he didn't like Balls or even have given in this time and gone, he would now be going home with her. Not that he was going to start enjoying balls and go to all of them, it was something he hated, but he should have given in just this once.

Leaving aside his report, he ran a hand through his tired face, when his cell phone rang and he saw on the screen that it was Megan. Frowning because she was up until late, he answered:

"Megan, is everything ok?" Upon hearing the girl's name, Tony, McGee, Bishop and Delilah, who was there to see her boyfriend, stared at him, both knowing that there was something between their boss and the SecNav, and were ready to act if something was wrong the girl or her mother.

"Gibbs." The girl said, desperate, her voice full of fear. "Is my mother with you?"

"No, she went to the Navy Ball. Hasn't she returned yet?" Making a sign for McGee still on the phone, the young agent quickly began to track the SecNav's phone.

"No. She was supposed to be back an hour ago but her phone is off."

"Calm down Megan, are you home?"

"My dad's just brought me. The security was supposed to be here too, but he is not. What's going on?"

"Boss, I tracked down the phone. It's in a road outside the town."

"OK. McGee and Bishop, go there and find the car. Tony and I'll go to the Porter's residence. Delilah, could you go tell Abby?" Trying to maintain his control with the possibility of another kidnapping he said to Megan: "Stay here with your father until we here."

On the way, Gibbs called director Vance, explaining the situation and reaching the house, he found Megan and Richard embraced, while the girl was crying. His heart sank as much to see the girl suffering as knowing that Sarah was in danger. He knew there was no point in thinking about the 'what ifs', but to work to find her alive and fine.

"Gibbs!" The girl said leaving her father's arms and hugging the agent tightly, lifting her face and looking at him with eyes full of tears: "They've taken her."

"My God, it's been barely three months since our daughter was kidnapped and now this." Richard muttered, bringing his hands to his face, worried and Gibbs shot him a look that said not to worsen the situation.

"We still don't know Megan." His cell phone vibrated and then he put a hand on her shoulder as he went to the door and Tony walked down the stairs, after looking through the yard and the rooms. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs." Bishop said, her voice strained. "We found SecNav's car."

"And?" The man insisted impatiently, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"And we found it abandoned on the road. We found her driver's body, Charles Reed in the passenger seat, shot dead on the forehead." Ellie then paused, feeling bad as she recalled the crime scene. "There are signs of struggle in the back seat and bloodstains, McGee is taking the car to Abby analyze."

"Okay, Bishop, I want you to investigate everything about her security and try to track his phone. He should be on guard in the house, but hasn't appeared yet."

"They took her." Megan said at the door, crying and Tony and Gibbs shared a look before the older agent bend a little to stay at the same height as her, who held her, who was holding herself now.

"Someone's taken her Megan. But just like we found you the other time, we'll find her, she's a smart woman, surely she left some clues behind." The girl closed her eyes for a moment nodding and Gibbs stroked her hair, before saying. "I need to get your version of this night. DiNozzo, get Mr. Porter's."

"Okay boss." Before he left, Tony stopped next to the girl and winked at her, saying sincerely: "We'll find her, she's part of the NCIS family."

Tom Morrow, Fornell and Vance were all together in the Navy Yard with Gibbs team. With the SecNav's kidnapping, an alert had been issued to all airports, train stations and highways, but they hadn't received any information or a call from the kidnappers yet.

"Tom, it was you who appointed agent Andrew Cooper as her escort?" Gibbs asked the older man, checking the agent folder. He had seen the man only one time and never talked to him.

"Yes, we checked his record before contacting him, he's a good agent. Do you think he might be involved?"

"I don't think anything, I follow leads." Gibbs replied, seeing that he had left the Navy and become an agent, but it didn't say why. "Tony, call his family and see if he was acting differently."

"If Cooper is our kidnapper, we're going to have a hard time finding him." Vance said, remembering the agent. "He graduated top in his class and I've seen the way he acts in field, cold and calculative."

"If it's really been him." Tom pointed out, disgusted with the idea and Vance replied, comprehensively:

"I understand that none of us wants to have a traitor among us, but we have to think of all the possibilities."

After much insistence, Megan agreed to go home with her father and McGee went with them as security and in case the kidnappers tried to contact them or hurt them. Fornell was on the phone, talking to one of his agents who had gone with Tony to the White House's ballroom, talk to the party securities.

Tom Morrow was contacting all the Secretariat of the Navy, the Pentagon and the Secretary of Defense and Gibbs checked the guest list as Bishop checked the security's family. When Gibbs open the drawer of his desk, he was surprised to find a white envelope, written by Sarah Porter.

Opening it, he saw that it was an invitation to the ball, with a small apology.

 _Sorry Gibbs, I know I shouldn't have threatened you and how much you don't like people apologizing. If you change your mind, here's an invitation. Love, Sarah Megan Porter._

"Sarah..." Gibbs said softly, feeling his heart breaking apart, staring at the invitation and saw the woman's face in his mind, laughing and raising an eyebrow as she used to do to with him, saying what she'd to him a few weeks ago "Go meet me upstairs, I have a surprise for you."

 _And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby called from the phone and Gibbs put the invitation that Sarah had sentto him back in the drawer, returning to work, determined to find her as quickly as possible. "I'm in the garage with the results."

"Ok."

Gibbs, Fornell, Vance and Morrow went to the elevator, but Fornell stopped Gibbs, leaving the other two to continue toward the elevator.

"Fornell?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Are you and the SecNav in a relationship?"

It was more a statement than a question, and the two friends looked at each other for a few seconds, both remembering all the women they'd loved and lost along the way. Gibbs nodded and his friend said determined: "We'll find her."

"I know. Come on, Abby's waiting for us."

In the garage, Abby ran to Gibbs, giving him a tight hug, feeling sorry for what had happened and Gibbs returned the hug, before pulling away from her to look at the crime scene that was the car, and asked:

"What did you find Abbs?"

"The blood in the front seat corresponds to the driver who was killed with a 9mm and Bishop is searching for gun." Abby said, walking to the car with the doors open and indicating the spot where there was a label with a name. The two front seats had blood. "The driver, Charles Reed was killed while waiting for SECNAV and then had his body removed to the passenger seat."

Going to the trunk, she used the flashlight to indicate another spot:

"I've found a digital, but it isn't in our database."

"And the blood on the back seat?" Vance asked, approaching the car while ignoring the look of Gibbs of frustration.

"The blood..." Abby started, going to the door while playing with her hands nervously and looking at Gibbs. "I found two types of blood. The first, on the upholstery, belongs to Sarah Porter, but were only a few drops. The second, I could only identify that it belongs to a man."

"Reed, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, approaching the spot that Abby scored with a small plaque, written _Sarah Porter_ , remembering the plaque written Jenny Shepard, feeling tense, but seeing that Abby was also worried, he put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her .

"No, I took a sample with Ducky and it was negative. But there is something that may give us a great chance to find her. While rummaging through the car, I discovered that the car had been modified and cameras were installed discretely."

"Did you know about that, Tom?" Gibbs and Vance asked, but the older denied surprised.

"No. I haven't been informed of changes in her privative car."

"That's because they were installed two months ago. The SECNAV was smart enough to install this system." Abby explained pleased and everyone understood that it'd been a way to protect her and her daughter in case of another kidnapping and Gibbs couldn't stop a small smile of pride for the woman's geniality.

"Abby, how long can you have access to the video?" Gibbs asked and she smiled for the first time that night.

"In twenty minutes."

"Good job." He said, kissing her cheek before leaving with the others, when Bishop called:

"Gibbs, I found something interesting. Cooper's parents were divorced, there are numerous complaints of abuse against Sergeant Cooper and after the divorce, Mrs. Cooper was entitled to a large percentage of his salary and got the car."

Bishop showed the picture on the screen of Mrs. Cooper, who was young, probably married at 20 and had blond curly hair and gray eyes and then, the photos of her bruises inflicted by the sergeant, brought to court.

"And the sergeant?"

"Dead during an operation in Afghanistan three years ago."

"Bishop, check if Sarah Porter is connected to this operation."

"What are you thinking about, Gibbs?"

"Revenge. If Cooper is involved, it may be related to his father's death, especially if the SECNAV was responsible for sending Sergeant Cooper there."

When Abby called everyone to her lab where she was with Delilah, who was helping with the tapes, she put the security video copy of the larger screen, jumping to 00:00, which according to some witnesses, had been the time SECNAV had left the Ball and, according to Ducky, the time of death of Charles Reed.

Ahead of them, the video showed the driver taking a shot from behind, and then a bearded man moving his body to the other seat and leaving. Abby quickly began searching for his identity. Then the video showed Sarah Porter into the car five minutes later, looking calm before panicking, looking at the driver's body tumbled forward.

It showed her despair while trying to open the door, then the bearded man entered the car, locking all the doors and then grabbing her by the waist as she struggled, kicking him.

Gibbs's blood heated up to see the man kissing her by force and then screaming in pain slapping her, pinning her against the wall and scractchung her tighs and Gibbs closed his fists, piercing the palm of his hands with his nails.

"That explains the blood." Abby said, pausing the video for a moment, feeling horrified by the video and Delilah added:

"She bit him and he spat blood. And her blood probably came from the scratches on her thighs."

The end of the video showed the involvement of Andrew, revealing the name of his partner and then the man, Arhmed, used chloroform to put her to sleep.

"Cooper, the jet's ready?"

"We're going to leave for Rio de Janeiro in 10 minutes. There, your people can take care of her." The man said cruelly and the video ended there.

"Contact the American Embassy and the Brazilian Federal Police in Brasilia and Rio de Janeiro." Vance told Gibbs while Fornell and Tom began to make calls and Gibbs nodded, when Abby's computer started beeping.

"Arhmed Abudah, he's from a small cell of Hamas who has been investigated in Rio de Janeiro and was connected to various attempts to hack the computers from the Navy office."

"So it's not only about revenge. They also want information from the US Navy. They are there because they know it'd be difficult to find them." Gibbs said angrily, looking at the picture of the man. "Director, I want permission to go to Brazil to participate in the operation."

"I know you would find a way to go, even if I denied you." Vance said, understanding. "But it's not on our hands anymore, and you know. It'll take at least a few hours until we get permission from the brazilian authorities."

Knowing that the director was right, but angry, Gibbs left the lab and went to the MTAC, contact the Brazilian police and wait for the OK to get in the plane and search for the woman who he wanted more than anything to have in his arms, safe and sound.

With a strong headache, Sarah opened her eyes slowly, feeling her body in pain and that her wrists and ankles were tied to a chair near a window. Recalling that she'd been kidnapped by her escort and Arhmed, she soon began to scour the place with her eyes, searching for information.

The room looked like some kind of an abandoned deposit, littered with boxes in a corner and there was no light. Through the window she could see that it was morning and then in shock, she realized she'd left the US territory and was in Rio de Janeiro, because she could see a black dot in the distance, but that unmistakable was the Christ the Redeemer.

"My God..." The woman whispered desperately as she began to swing wildly in the chair, trying to loosen the ropes and get out.

 _Had they noticed the cameras in her car? Probably yes, Gibbs had probably crawled her phone to the car. She just hoped he was already searching for her before it was too late._

When she thought of Gibbs, Sarah's heart ached in longing and despair, because they had barely spoken in the last days and then their argument on the telephone came to her head, when she'd threatened him and the way he had talked to her, so cold.

And Megan must be so distressed after returning home and seeing that her mother was gone, her little girl...

"Hello secretary." Andrew said, entering the room with a cold smile and standing behind her chair.

"You've taken me way from the country, tell me what do you want." The woman demanded and in response, he grabbed her neck, pulling it back tightly, keeping one hand on her legs in the chair so it wouldn't move.

"You speak only when you're told." He said and she could barely nodded, starting to cough and choke, her face and neck flushing quickly. "Good."

He let go of her neck, flexing his hands to show power, while Sarah tried to stop coughing, her eyes shining with anger while staring at him and then Arhmed appeared, looking her up and down with a smirk.

"You'll help Arhmed's group to destroy some of the American Navy ships that are interfering with Hamas."

"And what do you have to do with Hamas? You're Ameri-" The man slapped her, crossing his arms.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, but answering your question, I've always been against women in power. My mom took everything from my father. You as the SecNav, sent my father to death. And Hamas's men seem to think that women are better submissive."

"Secretary." Arhmed said, amused with her situation. "Furthermore, we want some inside information. Will you cooperate?"

Sarah, feeling more anger than fear now, with Andrew's speech, just raised an eyebrow at him wryly, as if waiting for a sign to speak. He gave her permission and she replied clearly:

"I was trained not to talk."

Andrew forced her neck back again, each time with more force, and the last thing she saw before passing out in pain, was the image of Gibbs and Megan.

"Gibbs." Bishop called, getting up from the desk where she'd been sat cross-legged with her laptop and went to him with various files in hand.

"I traced Andrew Cooper's list of calls since October and realized that he's been keeping in touch with a number that's from Brazil, probably Arhmed Abudah, and there calls were made until last month, once in a week. Then he began to keep contact with a number of a burner phone, also once in a week."

Gibbs nodded, seeing the day of the first connection and looking for flights from Brazil from that day, linking to a man from Brazil under the name of Mark Arthur and look at the passport photo, seeing that it was their man, Arhmed Abudah.

"They've been planning it for months." Gibbs said shaking his head furiously and then pulling Andrew's history again, looking for something they could use, when he noticed that his father Andrew had been married to another woman, before Andrew's mother and he had a daughter, Amy Downey and knew she could help them.

Half an hour later, with the ok from the Brazilian police, Gibbs, Tony, Bishop and the others went in haste to the hangar where there was a jet arranged to take Fornell and Gibbs to Brazil when Bishop walked forward, looking nervous, but her eyes sparkled with determination.

"Gibbs, I would like to go with you."

"Bishop, I need you and Tony to keep searching for the missing security, Andrew's sister and possible Hamas members who have contact with Arhmed."

"I know, but I speak Portuguese, not everyone there speaks English and this will make things quickly."

Knowing that this was true and that it would also be an opportunity for Bishop grow up in the agency and let Jake's memory go, he agreed, turning to Tony and saying:

"Tony, you know what to do. Go look for Amy Downey."

"You can leave it to me, boss, I'll lead it here. I'll talk to Agent Balboa and Carly." Tony said, opening a confident smile and nodding with his cap and Gibbs shook his head and looked at him with pride, knowing that his best agent and 'son' would be able to handle all the tasks and that he was ready for more.

Tony saw in Gibbs's eyes that he was ready to let him go when asked, if it was to have his own team or follow another path and felt proud and wistful of his boss, friend and 'father', for everything he had learned and become, feeling that this would be his last year on the team, before taking a decision on his career.

However, just before boarding the plane, the car in which McGee was stopped there and Megan got out with her father, followed by McGee.

"Boss, she insisted on coming when I said you were going to Rio." The agent said, and Gibbs nodded reassuringly to him:

"You did well McGee."

Megan ran to Gibbs, hugging him and murmuring:

"Find her, okay?" And then he felt her put something in his hand, a black and polished stone and looked at her with a frown. "It seems silly, but I've had this stone for years and it was with me when you saved me, and I believe you will come back safe and sound. Megan explained, giving him a small smile as he kept an arm around the girl's back .

Gibbs nodded, putting the stone on his pocket and gripping her hand for a moment, both communicating with their eyes, and he realized Megan had the same look that Sarah had when staring at him, demonstrating her confidence in him and for a second, he saw Sarah in the girl's place, before Megan reappear and Gibbs couldn't help thinking how the girl and he had gotten close these months like father and daughter. Not that he wanted to take Richard's place, but wanted to be there whenever she needed him, in the good and in the bad times.

Megan then stepped back toward her father who put his hands over the girl's shoulder comforting her and nodded to Gibbs, as if to say he trusted him.

"Don't worry Megan, the four of us will be back soon." The man said determined and then, Gibbs, Fornell and Bishop embarked towards Rio de Janeiro.

 _But it's a bad debt  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I got to get it  
When the fire dies  
Dark in the skies  
Hot as a match  
Only smoke is left_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Although it was autumn in Brazil, Rio de Janeiro was hot, with the strong sun in the sky and the beach full of people, while Gibbs and the other in the police car passed on the street, going to meet the delegate that would help in the investigation. The trip had lasted a few hours, but after leaving their things in the hotel and changed clothes, they were both feeling better, ready to continue with the case.

Gibbs returned to the room with his coffee in hand and one to Bishop, finding her ready, finishing a call and he couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride by talented agent that Ellie had become, the new probie.

"All right Stan, when I get to the airport I'll call you... Thank you... Kisses."

When she hung up and saw Gibbs standing behind her, the blonde felt her face flush, opening and closing her mouth without knowing what to say, embarrassed that he had heard the word 'kiss'.

"Stanley Burley?" Gibbs asked slightly surprised, handing the other coffee to her, who thanked timidly. "How did it happen?"

"Well, we met again after Thanksgiving in a coffee shop near the Navy Yard, he was on leave and... He heard about my divorced from Tony and tried to console me, he's been divorced for a few months now too and we started to talk. I like him, Gibbs, he's a good man and gave me the chance to have a fresh start after... Jake."

"I know Ellie. Hey..." He said, touching her shoulder and making her face his eyes. "I'm happy."

Bishop opened a huge smile before Gibbs pushed her toward the door, satisfied that everything was well with her, before returning to focus on finding Sarah, closing his hands into fists, his eyes shining like raging flames.

When they reached the building of the Federal Police, one of the guards led them into the delegate's office, Carlos Santos, who greeted them with a handshake, and two other policemen. The delegate barely spoke english so Bishop was necessary to translate the conversation.

"This man, Arhmed Abudah, is he the same that you've been investigating?" Bishop asked in Portuguese, showing the picture of the man next to Sarah, from the video and Carlos nodded:

"Yes, the FBI contacted us when they learned that possible Hamas members were in Brazil so we've been trying to keep a track on them." He then showed a picture of a simple apartment in the center of the city and said: "This is where the group live, apartments 37, 38 and 39."

"There are cameras?" Gibbs asked the delegate after Bishop translated.

"No." He answered in English. "But when my people went there this morning ask some questions to the neighbors, one of them told us that a bearded man had entered the apartment followed by a beautiful woman, white, curly hair, matches the description of your SECNAV."

Gibbs, Fornell and Bishop exchanged glances after the translation and then a policeman came in, handing an envelope and the delegate stood up, saying:

"It's the mandate for the apartment."

The four, accompanied by two police cars went to the downtown and went to the apartment's third floor, with vests and guns in hand.

Gibbs and the delegate stopped in front of the door 37, while Bishop and 3 more policemen on the door 38 and Fornnel and the others in the last door. Gibbs, his heart beating fast, took a deep breath, getting rid of all emotions and getting cold and concentrated, did the countdown with his fingers and then Carlos and two police broke down the door, shouting:

"Federal Police, don't move!" The three groups entered the respective doors, Gibbs forward, checking the kitchen, the bathroom, while listening to the other shouting 'clean'.

When Gibbs and Carlos reached the bedroom door, exchanging glances when they saw the door ajar, Carlos opened the door and Gibbs entered, pointing the gun when they saw a chair facing the window, with a woman tied.

They could see the dark blue dress, the same the witnesses said they saw Sarah dressing, reddish brown and curly hair was disheveled, out of the bun, with the head slightly tipped forward.

Gibbs slowly approached the woman, noting the pool of blood under the chair, feeling his mouth go dry and his body numbing, knowing that the pain of losing Sarah would be almost unbearable, as would be Megan's expression when he tell her the news.

"Sarah..." He whispered choked, remembering the first time he'd seen her in the Vance's office, so beautiful and so tense despite having just been promoted, but because of the death of her predecessor, the first kiss in the car making them feel like they were in combustion leading them to their first time, and then remembered their ugly fight.

However, when he stopped in front of the chair, he saw that the woman shot in the forehead wasn't Sarah Porter and Gibbs closed his eyes for a second, putting the gun in his belt and pressing his nose with his forefinger and thumb, feeling a huge relief, before turning to Carlos, saying seriously:

"It's not her. It means that we have a new murder to investigate."

Bishop and the policemen who were with her met Gibbs in the 37, while Carlos called the crime scene investigators to examine the crime scene and identify the woman.

However, when one of the policemen approached, he said, shocked:

"I know her. Last week she was taken to our police station for trying to steal a phone. And she has passage through the other stations for bothering tourists and drugs. Ana Maria Lopes."

When Bishop finished translating, she looked at Gibbs and said:

"Arhmed probably offered money to her, without telling that he intended to kill her."

"To make us lose time. But why?" Gibbs muttered, going to the window and watching the crowded sidewalk where tourists were shopping in the street vendors, enjoying the sun.

"In order to explode something. My, they made her look like she was Sarah Porter." Fornell said shocked, entering the bedroom and seeing the body.

The FBI agent had inside the bag of evidence traces of a white powder and showed it to Gibbs, who said:

"C4." And then he and Carlos left the building urgently to return to the police station and talk to Tony and Vance as Bishop and Fornell helped with the new murder, looking for clues.

There, in the delegate's office, Gibbs put the headset while Carlos connected the internet for the video conference with the NCIS. When Tony appeared on the screen, in the MTCA, Gibbs wasted no time when Tony had asked him about the beach and the women, his way to unwind tension

"Any progress with the lost security or Amy Downey?"

"Yes boss. We found Sarah Porter's security, Norton Carter locked in a refrigerator 10 kilometers from the SecNav's house. He's fine, at the hospital and director Vance is there with him now." Tony paused and then said:

"I also managed to find Andrew Cooper's half-sister. She told me she hasn't seen her brother for weeks, but he once mentioned a trip to Brazil, saying he would visit a friend's warehouse in a slum. He told her it was an electronics store and that his life was about to change, and when she asked who his friend was, he became violent and left."

"Thanks Tony, good job." Gibbs said with a nod and Tony asked, facing his boss:

"Are you close to find her boss?"

"I just hope it happens before everything blows up."

With difficulty, Gibbs tried to say in a mix of Portuguese and English to the delegate about the electronics store in a slum and Carlos went to the map of that region of the city, pointing to three different points.

"There are three stores of this kind in this region, but only two in slums, this and that. The second no longer works, it's been closed by the police a few months ago."

Gibbs, Ellie, Fornell and Carlos met with the other polices and a bomb squad, wearing the bulletproof vest and were divided into two groups to visit the two slums. Bishop and Gibbs went to the second slum, which was half an hour from the apartment where the terrorists had rented and the police parked the car at the beginning of the climb, so they could ask interview some locals.

As in Washington DC, which had its beauty, but also had poverty in some regions, was Rio de Janeiro. In contrast to the beauty of the city that they had seen when they came, with beautiful beaches, the Christ the Redeemer, the crowded downtown with malls or elegant office buildings, there were the slums, with poverty and lived in constant conflict between the traffickers and the police.

As they climbed the slum in the hot sun, they saw the dismantled houses, children playing in the streets and many residents staring at them with suspicion, seeing the weapons and vests, but when Bishop saw a man sitting in front of a bar, looking at them without fear, she pointed him to Gibbs and they walked toward him as the blonde showed the photo of Arhmed.

"Good afternoon. My name is Ellie Bishop, and I'd like to know if you've seen this man here." She said in Portuguese and he looked surprised, before looking at the picture and then said:

"Yes pretty girl. He's Marcus Arthur, one of the owners of the Amorim's computer warehouse, before the police closed it."

Gibbs and Bishop looked at each other as they walked away and he called Fornell and the bomb squad.

"Arhmed and Andrew are with her here. Arhmed changed his name here so he wouldn't call the attention of the police. Get ready, let's break into the warehouse." Gibbs said coldly.

 _But it's a bad debt  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I gotta get it  
When the fire dies  
Dark in the skies  
Hot ash, dead match  
Only smoke is left_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Ahmed, they've found us." Andrew said, entering into the room in a hurry and Arhmed, who had a computer next to him where he had been trying to force Sarah to access classified files that his group hadn't managed to invade, called his men who were in the room below, which multiple computers:

"Prepare the explosives, I think there's still time to have some fun before sending her in the air with the building."

Andrew looked at Sarah with cruel satisfaction, she had a bruise on her face, disheveled hair from being pulled and she'd been trying to breathed without moving because of the pain in her neck, that was rigid from being forced backwards, and her left foot had been sprained by Andrew during the last interrogation.

Throughout the interview she'd kept her chin up and had a look of debauchery, looking to the side and refusing to speak, only then closing her eyes for some seconds during the torture, before she'd recover and returned to refuse to talk and everything would start again.

"You think you've won madam, but let me tell you something." Andrew said, pulling her head backwards by the hair and a sharp pain hit hard her neck, making her eyes tear.

"The original plan was just to kidnap, torture and finally kill you, I never meant to use you to access the Navy information, but revenge the woman who not only looked like my mother but destroyed the life of my father, sending him into a team to rescue some women in Afghanistan and died in an explosion."

Sarah, with difficulty to think because of the pain, forced her mind to remember Sergeant Cooper and the mission that she had been in favor to rescue a group of women from the Navy who had been kidnapped in a village, however when they had saved them, Cooper stepped in a mine, exploding and taking with him 4 more men. She knew she had made the right choice, but by no means she hadn't felt for the lost lives and so she tried to argue with Andrew, but he increased his grip on her hair, shushing her.

"Shut up. That's when I met Arhmed, who wanted information from the U.S Navy so we made a small partnership, your death for information." And he let go of her hair violently, taking a step back before he feel a hard and cold thing on his nape.

"A part that you didn't fulfill, she hasn't said a thing."

And Arhmed shot Andrew, splashing his blood all over the floor and in Sarah's tethered dress. Her eyes were wide in fear and her heart beating fast with she had witnessed, knowing that she hadn't much time and had to act fast.

"C'mon woman, won't you start talking?" Arhmed insisted, kicking the dead body to the side and bending his body over Sarah to kiss her,

But Sarah lifted one of her legs, kicking him hard between the legs, causing the man to fall to his knees and she got up with difficulty because of the sprained foot, the ropes that she'd been forcing to loosen, falling from her ankles.

Knowing that she wouldn't reach the door in time, she used the chair as support to go to the window, watching the locals walking down the street and hit the window with the palms of her hands hard, screaming:

"HELP! HE-" But Arhmed, ignoring his pain, grabbed her from behind, putting a cloth on her face and Sarah quickly black out as the man threw her body on the chair and left the room, leaving her to die there.

Upon arriving at the hall, however, he heard the police shouting in Portuguese and English: _Police, everybody down!_

When Gibbs and the others broke into the abandoned warehouse, Carlos and the Brazilian police invaded the room downstairs, they found six men from Hamas with multiple computers and quickly were forced to lie on the floor while Bishop and the bomb squad started searching for the bomb and Fornell and Gibbs went upstairs, looking for Arhmed and Sarah.

While Fornell checked the second floor, Gibbs picked up the emergency stairs to the third floor, stopping behind the wall beside the door, gun in hand listening to the hurried footsteps in the hallway toward the stairs.

"NCIS, freeze!" Gibbs shouted, seeing Arhmed and his blood heated up, keeping the gun pointed at his forehead.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked calmly and coldly, staring at him.

Arhmed raised his gun to shoot, but Gibbs hit it and when the man tried to run up the stairs, Gibbs lowered his gun and shot his knee, causing the man to fall and roll several steps and Fornell appeared in a hurry to take Gibbs's place so he could keep searching for Sarah.

Gibbs was kicking door to door, drops of sweat running down his temple while looking for the woman he loved. Listening in his ear piece, he heard Bishop saying they had found the C4.

"The bomb squad is disarming it an-NCIS, FREEZE!" Bishop shouted from the other side and then he heard a shot, followed by something falling hard on the ground and Gibbs, as he continued checking the rooms, asked tense:

"Bishop, you okay?"

"I'm fine Gibbs, There was a second bomb and the assembler tried to shoot me. The bullet just grazed my shoulder, but I have him in custody."

"Good job."

When he kicked the sixth door, he found Sarah, passed out in a chair, her head tipped forward, bruises on her left foot and face, which had curls tangled as if they had been pulled.

"No... Sarah." Gibbs crossed the room without thinking in anything, holding her head carefully and tilting it slightly to the side to check her pulse, she had one. Kissing her forehead, he said urgently:

"You won't leave me, okay? Not now, not ever." Then he said in his ear piece: "Bishop, send the paramedics, I've found her."

Knowing she was safe now, Gibbs got up and went to meet Fornell in the door, and the FBI agent saw that Sarah was fine and felt relieved, while he forced Arhmed to walk, in disgust.

The two friends looked at each other and agreed, taking the terrorist to the next room, and ignoring his protests, Fornell held him and Gibbs stared at the man with pure hatred, raising his gun to Arhmed. The man realized that Gibbs was going to shoot him and Fornell wouldn't do anything, and he just stared at the agent, angrily.

"C'mon, kill me for the fun that I had with your girlfriend."

But Gibbs didn't kill him, seeing the man trying to attack Fornell, he shot his other knee, before Fornell could do that, seeing the man cry out in pain, falling to the ground and Gibbs said coldly:

"I won't kill you Arhmed Abudah. I want to take you to justice and see you pay for the crimes you've committed against Sarah Porter. Never mess with a marines woman."

"Let's see..." Fornell said coldly, staring at Arhmed: "Attempt to steal information from the US Navy, two murders and the kidnapping and abuse of the Secretary of the Navy. I think the United States won't take it easy, right Gibbs?"

"Right."

While Arhmed's men were arrested after the bomb was defused and a medical team along with Fornell took Arhmed to the hospital, Gibbs went to the entrance of the building where Sarah was, on a stretcher with a neck protector while the paramedics checked her pulse and head, before taking her to the hospital.

Seeing the man dressed in a federal police vest, his tanned and sweaty face, a small smile tugged on her lips, knowing that now she had more debt with Gibbs and was more than willing to pay.

"Hey Sarah..." Gibbs said softly, approaching her and staring at her eyes that looked tired but relieved, a reflection of how he was feeling, as he raised a hand and stroked her face gently, wondering how much he would have suffered if he had lost her.

"Gibbs... I'm so glad to see you." Sarah said hoarsely, however sweet, and Gibbs closed his fists with force. "I'm fine."

"All right ... We've got him..." He muttered, his voice becoming warm, staring at her with such affection that Sarah's heart melted as she turned the palm of her hand up over her belly and Gibbs put his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers.

"You are my hero Gibbs, and once again I'm indebted to you." Sarah said, and for the first time in days, he smirked, saying low so only she could hear:

"I can think of several ways you can pay me."

"And I'll be more than happy to pay." She said, her eyes shining, before Gibbs touch his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that left them both on fire like in the first time.

With one more kiss, Gibbs looked at her, whispering:

"Rest Sarah, I need to make some calls and then'll see you."

When the paramedics out her in the ambulance, Sarah said:

"I love you, Gibbs."

And they forgot the discussion, staring at each other with so much love, ten feet away, she at the ambulance door and he, on the street.

"And I love you, Sarah Megan Porter."

"Gibbs." Vance said from the MTCA, watching the agent on the other side of the screen, in Brazil.

"We've got Arhmed Abudah sir." Gibbs said, updating him. "He's in the hospital under custody and we found Andrew Cooper's body, murdered by his partner."

And Gibbs told him about the warehouse, the computers and the bomb.

"And the Secretary of the Navy?"

"She's in the hospital being treated. Multiple bruises, stiff neck and a sprained foot." Again, he felt a wave of fury by Arhmed's actions, but he continued: "Apparently, Cooper wanted revenge for her being a woman and Abudah took advantage to try to get information from her. We're closing the case and in two days we'll be back."

"Good job Gibbs."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to make another call." The agent said with a nod, then picked up the phone, dialing Megan's number, knowing how relieved and happy she would be with the news.

An hour later, Carlos took Gibbs to the hospital where they had taken Arhmed and Sarah and when he reached the hall, he found Bishop in readiness at her door with a bandage on her arm.

"Hey Gibbs." She said with a smile and he put a hand over her good shoulder, asking seriously:

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I realized it didn't make sense to use so little C4 and followed my gut. The man who had the second bomb was scared and shot, but the bullet just grazed my arm. I knocked him to the ground while the second bomb was defused." Gibbs smiled at her and then pushed her gently toward the cafeteria:

"Eat something and go back to the hotel to rest, tomorrow we'll have to start the interrogatories. You did a great job."

"Thanks Gibbs."

When Gibbs entered the room, Sarah was sat on the bed, rested and with a spark in her eyes, wearing the blue hospital gown with a magazine on her lap.

"Hey Sarah..." He said, opening a small smile and walked to her, that was smiling, holding out her hand and he took it, walking to the edge of her bed where he sat, passing an arm around her, kissing her forehead and staring at her. "You look better."

"And I'm Gibbs..." Losing herself in his embrace and feeling him squeeze her, she said: "I talked to Megan a few minutes ago."

Seeing Gibbs's surprised look, she explained, while a huge nostalgia took her, to think of her daughter who was in the United States.

"She told me how you ran to her after hearing of my disappearance and your team efforts. And that you called her after finding me."

"And I would have done everything over and over again to bring you back home." He said seriously, and Sarah knew that the 'home' was his arms, feeling his arm around her waist tighten further, but she didn't complained, enjoying it.

"I know Gibbs." She replied softly. "All the time I thought of you and Megan. I tried to make contact with Cooper as you taught me and at the first opportunity in the warehouse, I managed to loosen the ropes and kick Arhmed." Gibbs looked at her in surprise, and Sarah smiled with satisfaction:

"You can put that in your report."

"I will." He said proudly

Noticing the shadow in his eyes, Sarah said quietly:

"I'm fine."

"I just want to take you back to Washington." Gibbs sighed, feeling the anger disappear, replacing it with desire and seeing Sarah's passion in her eyes and therefore approached his face to hers, taking a hand to her neck that still was very rigid, but without the protection now.

With his hand on her neck, he kept her in place as he closed his lips over hers in a kiss full of passion, feeling the same desire in Sarah's soft lips. The two opened their eyes and smiled, their teeth touching, before returning to kiss, and Sarah put her hands to his chest, holding him by the shirt as he deepened the kiss that left them burning with desire.

"When?" She asked impatiently, interrupting the kiss and he looked at her, confused.

"When what?"

"When can I leave and go back to DC?"

"Your doctor said that tomorrow you'll be discharged, and as our flight will be the day after tomorrow, you can rest in the hotel." Gibbs replied, his voice filled with desire as he stroked her stiff neck and the smile he received in exchange, warmed his heart

 _Flame that came from me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs spent the night on Sarah's couch and just left her hospital room in the morning, when Bishop took his place while he went to the police station to interrogate the criminal group and finish the report. During the night, the couple had talked about the case, at Sarah's insistence and she stated that now more than ever, she would remain as the SecNav and continue to do a great job and stop with the prejudice against woman.

When it was lunch hour, Gibbs returned to the hospital to find Sarah and stopped at the door, surprised at her beauty. Unlike the formal clothes she wore in the office, here she was wearing jeans and a beautiful peach blouse due the heat. He threw his coffee in the trash and approached her, kissing her lips:

"Ready?"

"Yes, let's go." She nodded, smiling in relief to be able to leave the hospital, as she tried to adjust to crutches because of her sprained foot.

Gibbs helped her by keeping a light hand on her back until they reached the police car to take them to the hotel. Opening the car for Sarah, he put an arm around her waist, causing shivers in both with the contact, helping the woman to sit on the seat and handing her the crutches, before closing the door and entering from the other side.

The sun was strong and, as always, the city was crowded with people on the beach, tourists walking the boardwalk to downtown or the restaurants. Sarah watched the city with fascination because she had never been in Brazil, and found Rio de Janeiro beautiful. Seeing the woman's gaze, Gibbs moved closer to her, running his hands around her waist suggesting:

"Why don't we have lunch here on the boardwalk? So we can see a bit of the city."

"I'd love to." She replied, diverting her attention from the window to kiss his lips.

Amanda, the cop that was driving, left them on the boardwalk, where there were several restaurants and shops and the couple decided to eat fish, going to a restaurant / bar with live music. Although few people in the restaurant speak English, Gibbs and Sarah had no problem, having a great time at the sound of the pagode and talking about little things.

"Have you ever been in Brazil, Gibbs?" The woman asked, as she served herself a portion of the food and Gibbs handed her the lemon for the fish.

"No. I've been to Cuba, so it's something we'll find out together." Gibbs said passionately and Sarah lowered the lemon, staring at him and smiling.

"I'm going to enjoy it." And the two paused to savor the roasted fish and Sarah couldn't help but be surprised by the taste, as she loved fish: "It's delicious."

"When we get back, I'll buy a fish and cook for you Sarah." He promised, wanting to see this delight expression on her face again and she laughed, amused.

"Are you becoming domestic, Gibbs?"

"Sarah..." He warned, giving her a serious look, but soon was laughing too.

"Hey Gibbs" She called when they stopped laughing and he looked at her. "You'll really cook me a fish, right?"

"I'll." Gibbs reiterated the promise and she smiled.

At the end of lunch, a rose's salesman entered the restaurant and, without waiting, Gibbs gave him dollars, receiving a red rose and he handed it to Sarah, who looked surprised, as he'd made it clear months ago that he wasn't the type of giving flowers.

"Sarah, I owe you an apology."

"Gibbs-"

"I know one of my rules is 'never apologize because it is a sign of weakness'. But I also have another, and only a few people know and it says 'sometimes you're wrong'."

And Gibbs kept surprising her, was what Sarah thought as her hands played with the rose in her hands, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the sweet fragrance.

"I was adamant about the ball, Sarah."

"And I shouldn't have used my position to force you to go to a place you don't like."

"So next time, we'll sit down and talk before, be flexible, what do you think?" He suggested putting the palm of his hand up over the table, and Sarah put her ver his, smiling and saying, as they felt a huge relief:

"Deal."

At the manager's suggestion, the couple took a taxi to go visit the Sugar Loaf, where they spent the rest of the afternoon, seeing the city from above and exchanging kisses as any tourist.

Night fell quickly and from the top of Sugar Loaf, they could see all the city lights and the statue of Christ on the other side, while the couple was leaving a shop with gifts for Megan, Abby, Tony and the team.

The couple was waiting for the tram to take them down and Sarah and Gibbs were embraced. Gibbs kept one arm round her waist so that she wouldn't depend so much of the crutches she held, and Sarah had her back touching his chest comfortably in his arms, while they watched a bright point shinning was the Christ the Redeemer.

"Are you happy?" Gibbs whispered in her ear affectionately, while they gave another step forward as the line moved.

"Very much. Rio is beautiful and I'm in great company." She murmured, testing the movements of her neck and ignoring the warning Gibbs gave her not to move it too much, and she stared at him with love.

"I love you, Gibbs."

Finally the couple in front of them boarded the tram. Gibbs put his free hand on her nape so she would stop moving her neck and stroked her curls as he felt her lips brush against his lips and his chin, the roughness of his stubble and he shivered.

"And I love you Sarah Megan Porter." Gibbs replied sincere, feeling his desire for her increase while the two kissed, their lips moving softly as Gibbs's tongue passed through her lips and found her tongue, until they parted and board the tram that started descending over the illuminated city and dark sea, both eager to reach the hotel.

"Sit down." Gibbs ordered gently but firmly, helping her with the crutch to the bed, so that he could undress her and let her rest her foot.

Carefully, however expeditiously so that he could have her naked in his arms, Gibbs undressed Sarah and then himself, opening his shirt buttons, but the woman wasn't the type to wait for the service to be done by others and soon brought her hands to his belt, throwing it into a corner of the room and going to his zipper, her eyes shining with desire.

Gibbs then laid her on the bed, staying over her and ensuring that her sprained foot was comfortable, stroking her face gently with one hand, leaving the other on the side of the bed to support his body weight. Desire, longing and love reflected in the couple's eyes, and Sarah ordered passionately, feeling the room getting hot:

"Kiss me Gibbs... now."

The kiss was intense and full of demand. Their tongues dueled for control and Sarah put her hands on his biceps, clawing at it as Gibbs's hand slid to her curls, bringing her face to him in a more ravenous kiss.

Fire and gasoline flowed through their veins as Sarah broke the kiss, turning her head to the side to breath and then ran her lips over Gibbs's ear and nibbled it, causing chills in him as her hand lowered his chest, wrapping her fingers in the chest hair there.

"Sarah..." He groaned, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her shoulder, feeling his hair being pulled slightly as he felt himself getting hard.

Her lips were open in a smile when he looked up, running them then over his lips and chin, nibbling on them and teasing him, until Gibbs regained control, releasing her hair and taking holding of both of her wrists above her head with one hand.

Kissing her passionately, he flexed his leg, while his free hand caressed her face again, before lowering to her neck and found her right breast, stroking and feeling it, making her shiver, which caused a new wave of desire on Gibbs.

After giving the same attention to the other breast, his hand stroked her belly, and then between her legs, caressing her center, as his lips kissed her neck and his hand loosened her wrists to be able to hold her around the waist .

Sarah, lost in her desire and feeling Gibbs's lips descend to her right breast, began to move beneath him, taking her hands to his hair, burying her face in the soft hair while flexing one knee, rubbing it on his member.

"Gibbs..."

Using her knee, she continued to tease him in circles and then lowered her hand and held his member, and Gibbs knowing he was going to explode soon, raised his face to hers.

Blue and gray eyes met, both eager for the union after weeks apart, and smiling Gibbs asked like in their first time, his voice full of passion and affection for the woman:

"Are you ready Sarah?"

"I don't want to wait any longer, not even a second." She said passionately.

Seeing that beautiful smile, Gibbs rose his hand to her nape, raising her head a little, while she gently pulled him by the hair and their lips meet halfway, in a long and passionate kiss.

The couple became one, feeling a long chill of desire in their bodies as they started moving.

"Gibbs..." Her chest was rising and falling rapidly while moving to accompanied the rapid pace, staring at his eyes as his hands remained in her curls and saw his flushed face and eyes shining with desire, staring at her.

"Sarah..."

The two exploded, sweaty and satisfied, while collapsing over the sheets and Gibbs rolled to the side, bringing Sarah to his chest, where she buried her face with a smile of satisfaction.

"I love you, Sarah." Gibbs said sincere, stroking her neck and she looked up, still smiling:

"I love you too Gibbs."

 _I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The sun was beginning to rise out of the window and Gibbs woke up with the sheets on the ground because it was too hot. He saw Sarah asleep peacefully in his arms and he looked down, moving her leg and making sure she wasn't in a position that could harm her foot. Looking at her, Gibbs knew that things between them were to change and smiled, stroking her ear.

But seeing her body exposed, the sheets at her waist, he felt his body reacting, so he began to whisper to her to wake as he stroked her bare back.

Soon, Sarah woke up, her eyes darker in desire w d started running a hand over his chest, feeling his lips caressing her ear and his free hand started caressing her right breast.

"Hmmm... good morning Gibbs..."

"Good Morning..."

At that moment, as she rolled Gibbs on top of her and ran a hand toward his member, provoking him, the two exchanged a passionately kiss, becoming one until they exoloded.

Facing with other with love, they both smiled, exchanging a kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That afternoon, Gibbs, Sarah and Bishop arrived in Washington, while Fornell was on another flight, escorting Arhmed. Although the Secretary of the Navy still had to go to the NCIS and the Pentagon, Gibbs had sent her home so she could see her daughter and rest.

When the car parked in front of the beautiful lawn of the house, Bishop turned off the engine while Gibbs left the car and went to Sarah, who had opened the door and now left aside the crutch and took a step. While Gibbs kissed her lips, admiring her smile to be home, he put an arm around her waist so that she wouldn't put too many weight on her foot.

When the three approached the house, the door opened and Megan, looking and seeing her mother, ran toward her, throwing her arms around her neck and hugged her. Behind her came Richard, McGee, Abby and Tony, and they smiled at the sight.

"Oh mom... I was so worried, I missed you so much." The girl said, starting to cry and Sarah hugged her hard.

"Oh Meg... The whole time I thought of you." The woman said, feeling her eyes overflowing with tears as she stroked Megan's hair, soothing her. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I knew agent Gibbs would save you." Megan said, moving away a bit and then looking at Gibbs, who smiled as the girl hugged him. 'Thanks.'

He handed her the stone and the girl smiled at it, putting it in her pocket as she walked to the other side of her mother, so McGee, Tony and Abby could embraced Sarah, Gibbs and Bishop. Abby was the first, giving one of her strong hugs

Sarah, who smiled, returned it and felt a huge calm that came from them, before the Gothic throwers elf her at Gibbs.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs"

"I've missed you too."

"Madame Secretary, I'm glad you're ok." Tony said gallantly, but behind, he showed how worried he had been.

"Thank you Tony, and thanks to all of you." She replied as the two exchanged a hug and then with McGee, who blushed, before pulling away and Tony shook hands with his boss.

"Boss, I'm happy you're back, safe and sound."

"I hope you haven't destroyed anything in the agency, Tony." Gibbs replied, and then gave him a hug with one arm, saying. "You did a great job Tony, and will have my best recommendations."

Tony looked at him in surprise, before smiling and then he and McGee went to Bishop, who was embraced with Abby, to tease the blonde, asking about their gifts from Rio, but also greeting her for great job performance in her mission in Brazil.

"So ... Brazil, beaches, pagode and men dancing gaff? Did you have fun?" Tony teased and Bishop laughed, rolling her eyes as she said in Portuguese:"

" _Calado_ Tony." She handed him the shirt she had brought with a charge with brazilian pick-up lines.

Sarah and Richard stared at each other and he noted Gibbs's arm around her waist, helping her while he talked to Megan, and her ex-husband then approached, exchanging a hug with her, feeling a huge relief to see her well, them because of his last arguing about Gibbs, whom he now felt extremely grateful and, before leaving to give the couple privacy, he and the agent exchanged a look of respect and Richard left.

When there were only Sarah, Megan and Gibbs, the girl ran inside to grab some pillows for her mother, while Gibbs and Sarah lingered a bit on the sidewalk, holding each other.

"I'm so happy to be back." She whispered as she felt his thumb stroking her waist with his arm that was around her, supporting her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sarah." And then, looking at her eyes quietly, he calmly, "Because I know that you're part of my future and I want to know if you want me in yours?"

Gibbs had been thinking about it for some time, and even without the ring yet, he couldn't think of a more perfect time than that, with the two back to DC on a beautiful afternoon in the garden.

As Kelly had said it was time to look to the future and to him, it was Sarah who was in it.

"Gibbs..." Sarah began, surprise, her heart beating fast as she stared at his calm way. "Are you proposing to me?"

"I am Sarah."

"I accept Gibbs. I love you." She said thrilled and without any doubt, her heart melting when she saw Gibbs's sincere smile and eyes full of passion and Gibbs felt a great joy to hear her response.

"I love you too Sarah."

With his free hand, he stroked her face, his blue eyes shining with his love for her and going to her neck and approaching her face to his while Sarah raised her hand and guided him by the hair, as they had done the day before and kissed with passion, fire meeting gasoline.

And then, Gibbs set one hand around her and they both smiled, walking into the house, to a new future.

 _Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
_ **Fire meet gasoline-Sia**


End file.
